


[vid] Gods & Monsters

by waaymine



Category: Kindred: The Embraced, Point Pleasant, Wolf Lake
Genre: Age Difference, Antichrist, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Destiny, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Forcibly Sired, Implied Relationships, Major Spoilers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Suicidal Ideation, The Devil's Daughter, The Preternatural Will Fuck You Up, Vampires, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Werewolves, briefly, multifandom - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waaymine/pseuds/waaymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'It's innocence lost.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Gods & Monsters

**Music:** Gods  & Monsters by Lana Del Rey  
**Length:** 3:57  
**Password:** watchme  
**Download:** [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?1uw38ga03w0k8h8) or [sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/0pc5ar)

[gnm_web](https://vimeo.com/178451615) from [waaymine](https://vimeo.com/user55281949) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
